


Principles - The Curious Matter of Gwen Cooper

by auntylala



Series: Principles of Magic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gwen Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: Set around the arrival of three displaced travelers from 1953 we have the final resolution to the issue of Gwen Cooper.  The AU continues in the Torchwood and Harry Potter world with Wizard Ianto and his relationship with Jack.What will happen with Diane, Emma and John and how does the return of Gwen effect the team.This is set in an AU and borrows from cannon - no beta and any mistakes are mine.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this is the resolution to the issue of Gwen Cooper.
> 
> This has taken a while to get out in part because I hadn’t planned when expanding this AU I had created, to deal with Gwen quite this early. I wanted to keep her around for several reasons and one of them was Rhys. But, I was listening to a pod cast recently and it was put forward that writers block is not so much a block as indecision and that was part of my issue with how long it’s taken to write this. I had it in my head she was going to last until after the space cow introduced us to Rhys but her actions forced my hand and I had to come to terms with how my own writing had foiled my previous plan. 
> 
> So this is what I came up with and there is an element of the Gwen bash in it. I have also borrowed some of the dialogue from Meat (season two in cannon). This is an AU so once I reminded myself of the fact that as the writer I am god (for the duration of the muse that Principles has inspired) I could do what I wanted. Bwhahahahaha... So what follows is about 18,000 words of what happens next.
> 
> As a reminder, this is a cross over story and is Torchwood with elements of the Harry Potter world worked into it.  If you haven't read the previous work in the Principles family there are going to be references that wont make as much sense as if you have read the other stories so far.  
> I created this world after a suggested prompt of Torchwood/Harry Potter as made by Wrose and this is where that suggestion has taken me so far.  It's not a journey I'm finished with yet I just can't give you an idea of when the next installment will be available.  I hope you enjoy, as all of us who post bits of our soul on here for you to read, positive feedback and constructive comments are always welcome.  Please save your flames for the BBQ - if you wouldn't say it to your mother it doesn't need to be said to me.  
> And no, New Zealand wasn't washed away by Cyclone Cook :)  Lala.

Owen lifted his head from the pillow of his arms on the conference table. ‘I didn’t work this bloody hard as a sodding junior doctor at the Royal Cardiff flaming Infirmary.’ He levered himself up and reached for the ever present cup of coffee sitting in front of him. ‘Does pay more, if I could find time to enjoy it and the coffee’s a darn sight better.’

 

What had been a quiet trip to the pub on a Friday night had turned into an all hands call out as a group of four weevils decided it was all on in the Cardiff streets.

‘We learned one thing.’ Blaine said, examining her hand. ‘Magic doesn’t have the same effect on them as it does with people.’ She’d tried to freeze a weevil and only managed to stun it for a short period of time, requiring her to improvise.

‘You’re bloody lucky you have a wicked right hook.’ Owen leaned back, cradling his coffee like it held the secrets of the universe. The way it tasted he wasn’t sure it didn’t.

‘I’m not so keen to go a couple rounds with one again.’ She conceded as she felt the bruise already starting to form and set the icepack on her hand that Ianto had given her along with her coffee. ‘Head’s thicker than a Scotsman’s.’ Wishing either of them had shown more aptitude for healing while students at Hogworts seemed pointless so she didn’t bother.

 

Tosh chuckled softly. ‘Tasers.’

‘Ianto gave me one but I guess it’s habit to go for my wand first.’

‘You’ll either figure it out or tea boy’ll be sending a condolences card to your aunt.’

‘Owen.’ Tosh snapped.

Yawning Blaine shook her head. ‘He’s got a point. Jack told me it’s guns first around here. I can’t rely on magic to get me out of trouble all the time not just because I’m walking in the muggle world.’ She’d had a conversation with Ianto and Jack and found they’d also discovered magic had limits when faced with aliens. Even growing up straddling the two worlds hadn’t prepared her for the realities of actually being a witch in the muggle world.

 

Jack walked in with a plates of sandwiches. ‘I suggest you grab what you can, Ianto just got another call from the police so no point getting comfortable.’

‘Gee, and I was going to pull my disco boots on.’ Owen snarked.

‘Maybe next time.’ Ianto suggested, stepping into the room tucking his phone back in his pocket. ‘Andy’s been fielding calls about some nutters in masks tipping the bins over in Splot. He’s texting me the address and he and Kathy will hold the police off while we see if it’s one of ours or just local kids being daft.’

‘Is it hunting season for weevils or something.’ Owen shook his head.

Jack shrugged. ‘Don’t really know, not like we know much about them even with Janet a permanent guest.’

Tosh blushed. ‘Maybe it’s not. Hunting. Season.’

Owen barked a laugh. ‘I’m happier not knowing.’

 

The SUV rolled to a stop outside the address Ianto had been given and he and Jack stepped out onto the street followed by Owen and Blaine who was holding her taser at the ready. This time she wasn’t taking any chances with her wand.

Jack waved Owen and Ianto to the left and he and Blaine moved to the right as they found three juvenile weevils going though the bins outside a community center.

‘Bag and tag time, lets see if we can push these three into the sewers and hopefully they’ll stay there.’

‘I’m hoping there’s only the three of them.’ Owen muttered as he circled left followed by Ianto.

‘They’re not the most attractive creatures I’ve ever seen.’ Blaine added as she moved with Jack. It was odd not having her wand at the ready as she took the weevil spray Jack handed her.

 

They formed a loose circle around the three weevils and sprayed them on the count of one. Ianto would later assure her that yes, Jack was impatient and rarely made it to three in these situations so there was no point trying. She watched the three men putting bags over the weevils heads and wondered if she should have stuck it out at the Ministry if this was what she could now expect. But it was more fun and nothing compared to the coffee.

Jack turned to Blaine as he hefted a weevil over his shoulder. ‘Can you open the back of the SUV, we need to get them to another part of the city. Hopefully they wont remember the bins here have a tasty midnight feast and will stay in the sewers.’

She waited a moment as Owen struggled with a weevil and shook her head. ‘Get the doc to do that and I’ll bring the weevil.’ Taking it from him and hoisting it in a classic fireman’s lift she ignored his protests.

‘I’m too tired to argue.’ Owen opened the back of the SUV and grabbed his medical kit. Once the weevils were safely stowed he collected his samples and shut the door.

Jack grinned. ‘Alright, lets drop these kids home and follow suit.’

 

Tosh watched them troop in and checked the time. It was three am. ‘Jack, I’ve been thinking.’

Owen was too tired to laugh at how dangerous it was any time a woman said that and just flopped onto the couch under the Torchwood sign and waited to see where this was going. Blaine was right beside him followed by Ianto.

‘We talked about it once before.’

‘A group orgy in lieu of bonuses for Christmas?’

Owen snorted. ‘Not bloody likely.’

Jack snapped his fingers with a mock sigh.

‘No, I’ve been checking the plans for the Hub.’

Blaine elbowed Owen. ‘She wants to redecorate.’

‘A fiver says she’s got something else in mind.’

Blaine yawned. ‘I’m pretty sure there’s something in the handbooks I’ve been reading that recommends against gambling on the team. I’m pretty sure it was added in Ianto’s handwriting.’

He shrugged. ‘You just don’t want to face it that I’m right.’

‘I’ve been disappointed before, I’ll get over it pretty quick.’

 

Tosh ignored the banter on the couch and pulled up the file she was talking about. ‘There was some sort of bunk room in the plans.’

Jack grinned. ‘Yeah, I think I remember, ah, reading about that. But what brought this up?’

‘The fact it’s three am and I’m pretty sure everyone’s too tired to drive home.’

‘You do have a point. Talk to Ianto and I’m sure he’ll organise something.’

‘Hang on.’ Owen sat up straighter. ‘If we’re renovating, I want a proper medical bay.’

Yawning Blaine nodded. ‘It was a bit creepy sitting on an autopsy table for a physical.’

Jack snorted as he exchanged a look with Ianto.

Owen blanched. ‘Oh christ don’t even say it.’

‘You can talk to Ianto and tell him what you want as well. He’ll see what we can do and how much budget we have for it. You two okay to drive?’

Tosh looked at Owen who shrugged.

‘We can get a cab back to mine, I’m closer.’ Tosh said as she closed her computer down.

‘Alright, bugger off and Ianto and I will monitor the Hub.’

‘I think my bed is calling me.’ Blaine rose to her feet, waited for Owen and Tosh to leave and apperated home.

 

Jack turned to Ianto and grinned. ‘Why hello, we seem to be alone at last Mr Jones.’

With a laugh Ianto shook his head. ‘I’m done in and ready to sleep for a week. How about you wake me in the morning, you can say hello then and you’ll get a more favourable response.’

‘Promise?’ Jack’s eyes lit up as he smiled.

With a laugh Ianto nodded before heading to the office and the entrance to the bunker. ‘Come on, you can wow me with some tall tale of how amazing you are while I fall asleep in your arms.’

Jack shrugged. ‘Sure, I can do that.’ He reached out and grabbed his hand. ‘Of course, some of the best tales I have you already know because you’re in them too.’ He brushed a gentle kiss on his cheek and smiled. ‘Now, I believe you wanted me to tuck you into bed, Mr Jones.’

 

\--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

 

Owen threw the glove into the bio hazard bin and shook his head. ‘Yeah alright Blaine, you can wheel him back into the fridge.’ Hands on hips he watched as she flicked her wand and put the freshly eviscerated juvenile weevil into storage. Autopsying one of Cardiff’s lesser known locals was not how he’d planned his Sunday morning. Whatever was stirring the weevils up was causing them to attack each other as evidenced by the half grown male weevil he’d just finished examining.

Jack was leaning against the railing with a glass of water in one hand and an apple in the other.

‘Anything new to report Doctor Harper?’

 

‘He was in good health until his liver got torn out along with his lower intestines. I haven’t seen one this young before, I mean, I know they have young, that’s how we found Janet.’

‘I think it’s sad.’ Tosh gave him a sad barely there smile. ‘That he died like that.’

‘Ianto finish altering the memories of the jogger that found him?’

‘He thinks he found a dog that had been dumped after illegal dog fights.’ Jack crunched into his apple and spoke with his mouth full. ‘Andy said that’s been happening a bit, dog fighting.’

‘Is it dog fighting or are the weevils having a dog flavoured snack?’ Blaine asked as she closed the cold storage room door. ‘It’s clearly not the full moon so it isn’t werewolves.’

‘Oh give over.’ Owen frowned at her. ‘There isn’t.’

‘Yeah, there is.’

‘This keeps up and I’m going to start rolling my eyes next.’ He picked his pen and clipboard up and finished the autopsy diagrams. ‘You going to tell me there’s hobbits in my garden?’

‘No, Tolkien made them up.’

‘That’s a bloody relief, thought I was going to have to start worrying about the one bloody ring next.’ He dated his report and tossed it onto the desk. ‘Right, is that it?’

Jack nodded, smiling as Ianto walked towards him.

‘Good because I need a drink.’

 

Ianto checked the time on his pocket watch. ‘The Prince’s Arms has fish and chips on for today’s pub lunch along with roast beef as the other option.’

‘I could eat lunch.’ Jack grinned as he finished his apple. ‘My treat.’

‘We really have to work on your table manners.’ Ianto’s hands moved to straighten his tie until he remembered he wasn’t wearing one. Having dressed in faded jeans and an old Cardiff Blues shirt when they’d gotten the call about the weevil in the park. He gave Jack a pointed look and smiled as a hint of colour flooded the older man’s cheeks.

 

Owen looked up at Tosh who smiled. ‘Yeah alright, if the Captain is paying then we’re in.’

Blaine grinned. ‘I like the Prince, they have fantastic chips.’

‘And here I thought it was the new barmaid that caught your eye.’ Owen teased as she blushed.

‘I will admit that helps. If you shut up about it.’ She slapped his arm and leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Looking down at them Ianto laughed as Owen’s face lost all colour. ‘Blaine, we don’t threaten the muggles with magic.’

She smiled up at him. ‘I don’t need magic for that.’

Ianto rolled his eyes.

 

\--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

 

Gwen walked into the Prince’s Arms after Rhys all but ordered her out of the flat. She accepted he might have had a point, she hadn’t gone out since spraining her ankle snowboarding. And what better way to catch up on the goings on in Cardiff than a trip to the pub. The police where not immune to gossip and it was a good way to find out what had been going on while she was on leave. She’d even managed to convince herself she was on holiday and hadn’t actually been suspended for something as daft as trying to shoot Ianto. As if she’d waste her time on him. Although, it did also make sense, she was sure he had something over Jack and that was why he’d gotten her job as second in command. She had been brought on to replace Suzie and the woman had been his second so logic dictated she must therefore have been hired as his second also.

 

Jack had overlooked her police background and picked the tea boy. It was like sexual harassment, he’d seduced his way into Jack’s bed and was clearly blackmailing him. There was no other reason why she was on leave and Ianto had her job. She just needed to bide her time until she could prove it. Her trainer at police college had told her she was a natural so she was justifiably convinced of her proper place and it wasn’t subservient to a bloody tea boy. She hadn’t even slept with that trainer, he’d only gotten a blow job.

 

She made sure she had a proper wiggle to her hips as she sashayed into the pub and smiled as she saw Andy Davidson at the bar talking to some blonde bimbo. Clearly standards were dropping if they were letting any old slapper in. Moving up to Andy she slid in next to him and ordered a gin and tonic and smiled as the blonde walked away.

‘Hi ya Andy.’

‘Oh, hello Gwen. Have a nice holiday then.’

‘I did, yeah, thanks for asking.’

Andy tried not to snicker, knowing full well that while he hadn’t been given the full story behind Gwen’s absence the last few weeks, it was no holiday.

‘We don’t usually see you around here.’

‘I was in the area and thought I’d pop in and see what was happening.’ She smiled and leaned forward giving him a thrill with her low cut top. ‘You were saying I don’t spend enough time keeping in touch so I thought I’d change that. It’s important not to let relationships drift.’

Andy laughed as paid for his drink and picked his pint up. ‘Yeah, I’ve got a game going and it’s probably my turn.’ He gave her a half wave and walked towards a table in the back.

Gwen heard laughter as Andy was greeted but with the angle of the tables she couldn’t see who he was sitting with. Shrugging she paid for her own drink and sipped casually as she looked around the room.

 

Andy set his glass on the table and picked the darts up, he turned to Blaine. ‘We on the board yet?’

‘You’d know if you weren’t talking to flirty pants at the bar.’

Owen laughed. ‘You talk about all the bar staff like that?’

Andy shook his head. ‘She means Cooper.’

‘Bloody hell, Gwen’s here?’ Owen looked around and saw her heading towards someone on the other side of the room. ‘Well bugger me.’

‘Not this lifetime.’ Andy muttered. To a titter of laughter that told him Jack and Ianto had heard him.

‘I wonder what she wants.’ Tosh looked around the table. ‘I’m assuming she isn’t here looking for us.’

Andy shook his head. ‘Woman is a born gossip and some of the cops who drink here love telling stories to the girlies who’ll flutter their eyelashes at them and make them feel all manly.’

‘Do you include yourself in that description?’ Owen asked.

Andy sighed and flushed a light shade of pink. ‘I may have been sucked in by her act once or twice.’

Owen laughed and picked his drink up. ‘Me too mate, me too.’

‘Idiots the pair of you.’ Blaine shook her head. ‘And yes Andy, we are on the board so can you focus on scoring on the dart board and not fishing of the company wharf.’

‘It’s not my wharf she wants to climb on, not these days.’ Andy checked the scores and stepped up to the line before letting the darts fly one after the other.

Ianto exchanged a look with Jack and privately agreed with the policeman’s observation.

 

‘Oi, Jones, I told you to keep your hands off my policeman.’ Kathy Swanson slid into the set next to Ianto. ‘We talked about this.’

Ianto smiled. ‘Afternoon Detective Swanson. I think you’ll find, much to the team’s disappointment, that have I passed along your sentiments regarding the idea of Constable Davidson joining us.’

‘Are you absolutely sure.’ Owen started. ‘That we can’t have him on the team?’

She barked a laugh and shook her head. ‘Oh hell no. He’s all mine and I’m keeping him.’

Owen turned to Andy and shrugged. ‘Sorry mate, I tried.’

Andy clapped him on the shoulder and nodded. ‘I know and I appreciate it but I think it will be okay. And I promise we’ll stay friends and have play dates and everything.’

‘You cheeky shit.’

 

Kathy watched the Torchwood team interacting with each other and Andy and smiled. Even Harkness wasn’t that bad when he was reigned in by Jones. The young blonde woman however looked familiar and she couldn’t place where or how.

‘Oh.’ Ianto looked up and followed where Kathy was looking. ‘Sorry, we need to introduce you officially to our newest team member.’

Blaine dropped into a chair and grinned. ‘We met at the weevil call out the other night but it was too busy for a proper introduction.’

‘You seem really familiar. Like we’ve meet somewhere before.’ She shrugged. ‘If it’s important I’ll remember.’

Blaine smiled. ‘I get that a lot even with a Scottish accent I seem to be tripping over people who think they know exactly who I am.’

‘But are they right?’

‘Usually they couldn’t be more wrong if they tried but you get that some days.’ She gave the dark skinned woman a warm smile. ‘You’ve a familiar look about you. I’m Blaine McGonagall.’

‘Kathy Swanson.’ She looked around and saw someone on the other side of the bar and smiled. ‘Have you met her yet?’

‘No, I was at the bar when she walked in but Andy didn’t introduce us.’

‘Not my place.’

 

Kathy looked at Ianto and Jack. ‘When they do meet could you save me a copy?’

Ianto laughed. ‘It’s Tosh you need to butter up for that.’

Kathy looked to the petite Japanese woman who she now knew to be anything but as delicate as she looked and got a smile in return.

‘I like red wine and chocolate and the occasional girly night in. If you want to submit your request with the suitable bribe it will be duly considered.’

‘You do know asking an officer of the law for a bribe is considered illegal.’

Tosh shrugged. ‘According to Jack we are above the law so I’m willing to take my chances.’ She smiled.

Owen groaned. ‘Oh god, they’ve made eye contact, they’ll be best friends next and we’ll find them painting their nails in their jammies. With face masks on watching Grey’s Anatomy or something equally girly.’

Jack pouted. ‘Ianto wont do that with me.’ He turned to Tosh. ‘Can anyone join the sleepover, I’ll behave and bring some really good bottles of wine I’ve got stashed away.’

‘How good?’

Owen looked at Ianto and they both shook their heads laughing.

 

Kathy found herself in a surprising situation as she was invited to join the team for lunch, with Harkness picking up the tab. She wasn’t going to hold her breath but the relationship between the team and the Cardiff police was improving and Ianto Jones seemed to be at the heart of the burgeoning change. Accepting the invite she found Andy watching her along with Ianto Jones and returned their smiles. She leaned in and beckoned Ianto closer.

‘I haven’t changed my mind about Andy, you can’t have him.’

‘Oh don’t worry, I think he’s better placed where he is. And unlike Jack, I find it easier to have a good relationship with the local police.’

She leaned back and nodded. ‘I’d rather that too. But I’m not taking her back.’

‘I’m sure we’ll come up with a solution to that particular problem.’

 

With a pride honed by dedication to her calling as a detective Kathy knew Ianto was being modest in his assertion he would do just that. Baring her ex husband, she was an excellent judge of character and she suspected his family had more to do with the relationship going tits up than any failing on her behalf to pick a partner. Leaving her with full confidence in both Ianto’s abilities and sincerity and should this continue she saw a much improved relationship growing between their agencies.

 

Turning slightly in her seat she saw Gwen heading to the bathroom and not alone, Tosh sighed. She joined the conversation going on around her. ‘It’s her boyfriend I feel sorry for. He is either extremely tolerant or a complete fool for not seeing what she’s like.’

‘Denial is a powerful drug.’ Kathy stated reaching for her glass.

‘The real question.’ Owen looked around the table. ‘Is how long before she even notices we’re all here.’

Ianto chuckled. ‘I give it about five minutes, she be back from powdering her nose and have seen Jack by then.’

‘What are you willing to put against that to back yourself, tea boy.’

Ianto shook his head and laughed. ‘I’m not even going to acknowledge that suggestion.’

Andy laughed. ‘I think you are both wrong, she isn’t coming back, she’ll be ducking out the back door with the bloke she just walked off with. We wont see her back in here.’

 

Straightening her top Gwen tittered softly as Jacob Lewis tucked his shirt back in.

‘I’ll give you Torchwood lot one thing.’ He grinned. ‘You sure know how to work with the local coppers these days.’

‘I’ve always tried to maintain a positive working relationship between us.’

He laughed. ‘You keep thinking that. It’s that Ianto Jones chap, he’s a bloody miracle worker. Even the higher ups think he’s the best thing since Christmas at keeping that flouncy tosser in the coat in line.’ He slapped her arse. ‘Not that those of us in the know don’t appreciate how you keep things sweet and all. Until next time.’ He winked and headed back for the bar whistling to himself. Cooper had always been a crap cop but wasn’t bad as a shag if you could get her to stop talking.

 

Picking her purse up Gwen glared at the retreating man and muttered to herself. ‘Who the hell do you think you are getting credit for my hard work. Ianto sodding Jones.’ She spun on her heal and headed for the gate into the alley beside the pub. She was in too much of a mood now to enjoy going back inside and she had to go back to work tomorrow. She had wanted to talk to Andy but had been sidetracked by Sargent Lewis. Oh well, she’d add that to her list as well.


	2. Chapter two

Ianto set a cup of green tea down for Tosh who was monitoring Jack and Owen in the field.

'Thank you Ianto.'

'Any news on the rift activity?'

'It's a plane.'

'Mazel tov.'

Tosh giggled. 'It's landed, Jack's talking to the pilot now.'

Blaine leaned in as she monitored the comms chatter. 'Add Sky Gypsy and December eighteen 1953.'

'So it isn't Amelia Eirhart, there goes that bet.'

Ianto looked sideways at her. 'What do you owe him this time?'

'A home made baked cheesecake.' Tosh sighed as she waited for her search to finish running. 'I knew it was a stupid bet.'

'Then why did you make it?'

'Because the winner is cooking dinner.'

Ianto laughed. 'That makes a bit more sense.'

She shrugged as she gave him a small smile. 'I thought so.'

The cog door rolled back as Owen walked in followed by an older man and a young woman carrying suitcases. Behind them Jack walked in with the pilot, an elegant looking woman with vibrant eyes and a warm smile.

Jack looked around. 'So you've already met Owen and myself, the rest of the team is around here.'

Tosh walked over and smiled warmly. 'I'm Toshiko Sato.'

The older man shook her hand first. 'John Ellis.'

'Emma Louise Cowell.'

'I'm Diane Holmes, pilot.'

Ianto stepped forward. 'Ianto Jones, and this is Jimmy and Blaine. Welcome to Cardiff.'

Diane smiled at the well dressed young man in the suit. He had what her mother would have called old eyes despite his age and he exuded power. 'Thank you, I'd say it's a pleasure to be here but I'm not entirely sure where here is.'

His smile was soft. 'And we'll do everything we can to get you where you should be.'

John Ellis stepped forward. 'And if you can't Mr Jones?'

'Then we'll do what we can to help you adjust. I understand Doctor Harper wants to check you over and Jimmy will be organising refreshments in the conference room if you will follow him.'

Blaine watched them crossing the Hub. 'I was kind of looking forward to them being aliens.'

Jack shrugged. 'Might have been easier if they were.'

'Can we get them home?'

'Probably not.' Jack sighed knowing there were challenges ahead of them even his team was unable to anticipate. 'Tosh will track the rift activity that brought them here and we'll see.'

'The newspaper articles I found don't say they get home.' Tosh pulled her searches back up. 'They flew out of Bristol and vanished in December 1953.'

'Kinda sucks for them but at least they are alive.' Blaine tried to find an upbeat bounce to the inevitability of their circumstances.

Jack nodded. 'Ianto, could you work your coffee magic and perhaps look into finding some room at the inn for them.' He looked around and frowned. 'And aren't we missing someone?'

'We are. I'll sort the coffee and make some phone calls.'

Jack dropped his hand on Ianto's arm and gave him a soft smile before watching him walk away. He turned back to Tosh. 'We'll need new identities for our guests, if you could start putting something together.'

Sailing towards them with a huge smile and a hint of lace peaking out of her shirt was Gwen.

'I'll help Tosh, many hands make light work and all that.'

Jack watched as Gwen stepped in without a single word about having been out action for the last two weeks. Her time keeping was to be expected but the lack of a wobbling bottom lip and no tears was slightly disturbing. He was still in two minds about the fate of Gwen Cooper. But time without her underfoot had given him space to consider just what it was he thought he'd seen in her in the first place. And to realise that whatever hope he had for her to bring a little humanity back into the team were dashed when he'd finally worked out that they had never lost any to begin with. Ianto was the heart, it had never been Gwen Cooper. Which didn't help his dilemma at the question of, was there deliberate intent in her attempt to shoot Ianto or could she be redeemed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack followed Ianto into the conference room with Gwen trailing behind. He looked around and saw Owen with Tosh and wondered where Blaine and Jimmy where. Their new team mate having stayed out of Gwen's line of sight. Shelving that for later he looked to their three guests.

'We're setting up bank accounts for each of you and Ianto will spend some time with you to help you get used to the currency and that side of things. It's a different economic climate to 1953, it's all going to be a bit different I'm afraid.'

Gwen stepped forward before Ianto could move and handed out the ID cards she'd been working on. 'You'll need these for identification.' Her sweetest smile pasted in place. She needed to remind Jack that he needed her and being helpful and friendly was the first step in getting back to her rightful position in his team.

John Ellis took the card and frowned. 'Who is David Ward?'

Gwen smiled. 'You are, it's you, now.'

'I was born John Ellis and I shall die John Ellis.'

Gwen felt her smile slip in the face of the man's belligerence. She'd spent ages getting everything right.

Diane tossed her card on the table next to John's. 'I never saw myself as a Sally-Anne Hope.'

Only Emma seemed slightly excited at the new identity. 'Mine is Deborah Morrison and it's even spelt just like Deborah Kerr.'

Gwen smiled at her. 'I thought you might like it. I've matched all your skills to create the new identities.' Well, Tosh had done most of the work but she wasn't here to say so. 'For example, David, you could have run a corner shop.'

John rounded on Gwen. 'No. You can't take our names. It's all we have left for gods sake. Not my name, which is my son's name, the name above my shop.' He spun around and began to leave.

Jack exchanged a look with Ianto before moving after John. 'You're right, you should keep your name.' Walking with the displaced man he steered him towards the kitchen area confident Ianto could deal with the others.

Gwen lost her smile as she watched Jack walk away and how ungrateful these people were. At least the girl was happy, she could work with that and remind them that she was the heart of the team and they needed her.

'So, Deborah, any ideas what you might want to do?'

'Ianto said he'd take us shopping and get us settled where we'll be staying.'

'Yes, he's good at things like that. Keeps us in jammy dodgers and tea cakes like there's a knighthood in it for him.'

Emma smiled and picked her cup of tea up, more for comfort than any great desire to drink tea. She'd been offered coffee but it wasn't something her father had approved of and she found it bitter. Landing in such a strange place and time was overwhelming but Ianto and Jack seemed nice and even the doctor wasn't that bad.

'So has anyone offered to try and find your family yet?' Gwen asked.

Ianto's head shot up. 'Gwen, a word.'

She blinked and found him in her personal space. 'What are you on about, I think we should look for their families, don't you?'

Emma set her cup of tea down and tried not to cry. 'We got in a plane in 1953 and stepped out of it over fifty years later. What family do you think there is left to find?'

Diane wrapped the now crying Emma in her arms and glared at Gwen over the girls shoulder as Ianto handed her a handkerchief before turning to the Welshwoman.

'I suggest you go to your desk and begin reading the Torchwood Manual you will find there.'

Her smile a forgotten tool as she glared at him. 'How dare you speak to me like this in front of others.'

Stepping into the room Jack frowned. 'You were given an instruction to follow Gwen, so follow it.'

Spinning on her heal she forced a smile back in place. 'Of course Jack.'

Ianto let a moment of relief flash gratefully at Jack before putting his own stoic mask in place. 'John?'

'Pub with Owen and Jimmy, I figured we could join them for lunch with the girls. And what have I missed?'

Diane looked over Emma's shoulder to Jack and Ianto. 'That one offered to find our families for us, you were here for the name debacle.' She looked at Emma who nodded and pulled back.

'I know my family are probably gone, it's been over fifty years. Even if they are alive, how do I go back?' She dried her tears and scrunched the handkerchief in her hands. 'I've nothing here not even my name, you are the only people I know and I'll have to find a husband. I've no prospects and didn't need her reminding me of that.'

Ianto snorted. 'You don't have to get married, not unless you want to.' He pulled a chair over and sat next to her. 'Women are more like Diane now, they have the choice of careers and have families if they want to.'

'I don't think I want to fly a plane either.'

Diane laughed at her shy smile. 'I'm sure there is something you always wanted to do.'

'Well, I do like to sew.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack sent Ianto with Diane and Emma to join the three already at the pub and suggested he take Tosh and Blaine. He could take their new guests shopping after lunch leaving Jack free to deal with their other problem. He found her scribbling something and suspected it wasn't an apology letter.

'Gwen.'

Spinning her chair she smiled, paper tucked in her pocket. 'Jack, I was hoping I'd get to speak with you, alone.'

'Well we are the only ones here.' He wondered if that hadn't been a mistake as a predatory look came over her face.

Gwen's smile didn't change as she tilted her head down so she could look up at Jack from under her eyelashes. 'Jack. I wanted to get this little misunderstanding out of the way and not let it effect everyone here at work.' She rose to her feet and stepped closer to him, leaning forward just a little. 'I've been thinking about what happened and I'm really not sure what came over me. You don't, still have that, necklace do you?'

'We destroyed it.' He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a desk.

She nodded. That was unexpected, she'd wanted that back. 'Probably for the best, it made me so out of sorts that I didn't know what I was doing.' Maybe it being gone was to her advantage, she could blame everything on that and the alien and get back to getting back onside with Jack.

'I feel just terrible about the idea I tried to actually do something to one of the team while under it's influence.'

Jack watched her performance and almost nodded as the bottom lip wobbled and a few tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. He'd been expecting this all morning.

Taking a few deep breaths, more to quiver her heaving chest than out of necessity she also gave her eyes a quick wipe. 'I do hope no one thinks it was intentional, I'd never deliberately try and hurt anyone. Jack.' Stepping closer she laid a hand on his arm. 'You know that, don't you.'

'What I need to know, Gwen. Is if it will happen again.'

'Of course not Jack. In fact, you saved me, destroyed the necklace and sent the alien into the sun.'

'Alright, go and get some lunch. When we've dealt with our visitors we will reassess your training so this sort of thing doesn't happen again.'

'That's for the best, yes. Would you like me to pick you something up?'

He shook his head. 'No you head out for a bit and I'll monitor the Hub until the others get back.' He also wondered what would happen when Gwen finally noticed Blaine. So far she'd ignored their new team member and he was just as curious as to the reaction as Kathy Swanson was. Watching her walk away he knew the curious matter of Gwen Cooper wasn't finished, not by a country mile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sitting in his kitchen Ianto leaned back and smiled as Jack reached for his hand. Blaine sat in the armchair stroking a purring Moses.

'What are their chances? She asked.

'Emma will adapt, she's eighteen and resilient. Diane should be fine, she was pretty forward thinking back in her own time so she'll fit right in here. Once she gets her wings back, but John I'm not so sure about.' Jack admitted. 'He's from a different time and if he can't bend with the world he's now found himself in, he'll break.'

'Speaking from experience?'

'I've seen it before yes. It's hard for some to adapt when they get torn from their place in time and space by the rift.'

'I don't get that, you all talk about the rift but what is it? I read the manual Ianto was handing out but I studied magic not astrophysics.'

'It's a tear in time and space that is fixed in Cardiff but the other end, wherever that is, it isn't.'

'So the other end moves?'

'Yes and we get the cosmic flotsam and jetsam from any where and any when and it gets dumped in Cardiff.'

'And it dumps people here?'

'Yes.'

'Does it ever take them?'

Jack looked down at his hand holding Ianto's and nodded. 'Yeah. Sometimes it takes people too.'

'Where do they go?'

He shook his head. 'I'd like to say they wind up in the Vagus Galaxy on some resort planet but truth is, most of what's out there isn't safe and it isn't warm and it most certainly is not welcoming.'

'They ever come home?'

'Not fully.'

'What do you do with the people who come back?'

'You know, you are one of the few people, other than Ianto, who has ever asked me that.'

A cellphone began to ring. Picking it up Ianto frowned as he answered. 'Emma? What's wrong?'

Jack and Ianto strode into the boarding house where raised voices told them John was having an argument with Diane.

'I have to look after you, both of you.'

'Why? What gives you the right to dictate who either of us can talk to or how we can spend our time?'

'But what she was doing wasn't proper.'

'She's eighteen years old, she found out her parents are dead and you are here ordering her around like you have the right when you don't.'

John frowned as the two men entered the room. 'You didn't have get them involved.'

'Apparently.' Jack said. 'Someone did.'

Emma stood forward and shook her head. 'I called them, you two have been so busy shouting at each other neither of you noticed.' She ran to Ianto who pulled her into his arms and handed her a fresh handkerchief.

Ianto led her into the sitting room and let her dry her tears. 'Do you want to stay here or should I call my sister and take you back to her place. I'm sure she would love to have her first house guest.'

Emma nodded. 'Thank you. But, I hate liver.'

'Don't worry, I'm not fond of it either. Why don't you go get your things and I'll call Rhia.' He pulled his phone out as she headed to her room and Diane walked in.

'You're really nice Mr Jones.'

'I just wish I'd thought of it sooner, I think, as mental as Rhia's home can be, the kids would have kept her a bit more grounded.'

'I hate being grounded. Jack said he'd talk to someone about getting my licence back so I can at least fly my plane while your boffin works out a way to get us home.' She sighed. 'But you need to make your phone call.' She watched him walk to the other side of the room and marvelled at the world she found herself in. A phone that fitted in a pocket, a huge pile of bananas in a shop filled with food and no rationing. Women who have been to space and films on tiny disks that you can watch at home as many times as you like. There was so much to explore in this new world. And she'd be lying if she didn't admit to wanting to see all of it. There was a part of her that didn't want Toshiko to find her a way home.

Emma stepped into the room with her suitcase and her shopping from earlier. 'I'm ready Mr Jones, I mean Ianto.' She saw Diane and gave her a shy smile. 'You don't mind you do? But I can't stay here and have him tell me I need to be grateful. He isn't my father.'

'I don't mind at all. I understand Ianto's sister has children so that might help distract you from all this.'

'Oh.'

Ianto nodded as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. 'My niece is four and her brother is seven.'

'Do they know about all this weirdness?'

'Not entirely. I told them you are here for a fresh start and she'll be too busy looking after you to worry about anything that seems different.'

'Thank you. It's just so difficult, not knowing anyone here and knowing I'll never see my family again. I mean I knew that but your Gwen still found the details about my parents and when they.' She hiccoughed as fresh tears threatened to fall.

Jack walked into the room and took in the suitcase by Emma's feet. 'Ianto?'

'We're dropping her at Rhiannon's.'

'Jimmy can always pick her up on his way in tomorrow.'

Ianto watched as Emma's cheeks picked up some colour at the mention of the young man.

'He lives on the same street as my sister.'

Jack turned to Diane. 'I probably don't need to ask but are you alright here?'

She nodded. 'Toshiko and Owen said they'd come and pick me up in a bit, take me out for a late supper. But thank you, for everything you are doing for us.'

'All part of the service.'

Owen walked into the room and looked around. 'If it's a surprise party aren't you supposed to be hiding and jump out when we walk into the room.'

Tosh rolled her eyes. 'I don't think it's a party.'

'It could be, we're here now.'

'Yes.' Ianto said, expression his deadpan best. 'But would you still respect me in the morning.'

Owen stood there a moment before glaring at Ianto. 'Shut up, as if.'

Jack laughed. 'We are taking Emma to Ianto's sister's to stay, it isn't working out for her here.'

Tosh and Owen nodded.

'Alright, we'll see you all tomorrow then.' Tosh turned to Diane. 'You ready?'

'I was promised dancing.' She reminded them.

Owen grinned. 'Don't worry, I know a place. And I'll have the two best looking birds in Cardiff with me.'

Jack laughed softly as he followed Ianto and Emma to the car. They were soon driving though Cardiff and pulling up in the driveway outside Rhiannon's new home.

'They are still unpacking so it's a bit disorganised I'm afraid.'

Jack laughed. 'You don't have to say that like the world is ending.'

Ianto looked at him. 'You will recall when my sister rung to tell me the house had eaten Mica.'

Jack didn't have a chance to respond as two dark haired children where barrelling towards them after hearing the car pull up.

'Uncle Ianto, uncle Jack.' Mica reached them first and threw her arms around the first legs she got to. 'I've missed you.'

Ianto chuckled. 'I only saw you a few days ago.'

'Yes but that's forever Uncle Ianto. I am only four.'

He hoisted the little girl onto his hip and turned towards Emma. 'I want you to meet someone, she's going to be staying with you for a few days.'

'I'm Mica Davies, your dress is very pretty.'

'Emma-Louise Cowell and thank you, it's very kind of you to say so.'

'Your welcome. That's my brother, fatso.'

'Am not and mum said you weren't to call me that. I'm David.'

'Pleased to meet you David.'

Jack took the suitcase from the car and waved out to Jimmy as he came jogging over.

'Is everything alright?'

Emma smiled at him. 'I wasn't comfortable at the boarding house so I'm to stay with Ianto's sister.'

As if hearing herself mentioned, Rhia stepped out of the house.

'Mica, David, what do you two think you're doing outside? Hello Ianto, Jack, Jimmy.'

Ianto set Mica down. 'Go on you little monster, mind your mam.'

Mica sighed before trudging up the steps and into the house followed by her brother.

Rhia called after them. 'Mind you don't slam the doors.' She turned back to her brother and the girl standing with him. 'Come on love, lets get you inside, you had your dinner?'

'No, not yet.'

'I've got something I can warm up for you if you don't mind a stew.'

'That sounds lovely.'

Rhia smiled as she looked at the three men. 'You lot all good now? Jimmy, I've got your mother's pie dish inside if you want to come get it, since you're here.'

'Oh, thank you, yes I probably should.'

'Right, you take Emma into the kitchen and I'll be in after.' She gave him a smile and shooed him inside before turning to her brother. 'Is this some of your governmental weirdness then?'

Ianto nodded. 'Yeap.'

Jack sniggered as he watched Rhia roll her eyes.

Ignoring Jack Ianto smiled. 'Keep any receipts and I'll submit an expenses claim and since I do the bookwork I'll make sure you are reimbursed.'

'Oh go on, don't be daft Ianto.'

'Nope.' He popped the P. 'I mean it, you're doing your government a favour, you may as well get paid for it.'

Jack laughed as he watched her eyes roll again. 'Sometimes I just do what he tells me and it's easier.'

'And are you going to tell me how she ended up here looking like she's wearing the sort of stuff mam used to wear?'

'She's from 1953 and thinks she has to get married.'

Rhia snorted. 'Hardly.'

Ianto nodded. 'That's what we told her. She likes to sew so if you have any mending it might help keep her occupied.'

'Yeah, I'll have a look. I've got a few dresses I've been meaning to take in for Mica to wear but haven't got around to.'

'Thanks Rhia.'

She threw her arms around her brother and grinned. 'Now bugger off or the kids will be demanding you read them a story each.' She nodded and waited for the two men to get back into Ianto's car and pull back into traffic before heading inside to see where everyone had got to.

In the car Jack frowned. 'When did the house eat Mica?'

Ianto laughed. 'I told you about that, I got a call from Rhia, Mica had gone missing the other day.'

'And that made her think the house had eaten the child?'

'It was a wizards house.'

'Oh yeah, so where was she?'

'She found a secret door in her wardrobe.'

'Bloody hell Ianto, she didn't end up in Narnia did she?'

'No Jack, she did not. But she did find a magical sub space that I have now locked after checking the house for anything else we missed while cleaning the place out.'

'How did she find that if she's a muggle.'

'Clearly she's not, which answers the question we were all asking the other day.'

'So she'll be going to your Hogwash school then.'

'Hogworts Jack. But more than likely.' He pulled into his driveway. 'I'll have to talk to Blaine about what school she should go to between now and then as her magic is going to start showing itself now we know.'

'And I thought trying to work out what to do with Gwen was bad enough.'

Ianto turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow. 'That is another matter entirely.'

'You watched the CCTV of that conversation then.'

'We all did, Tosh the saucy minx even had popcorn.'

Jack laughed. 'You know what you do to me when you say things like that.'

'I believe it's the vowels, Sir.' Ianto agreed.

They headed inside, announcing their presence to Blaine and the cat with Jack's laughter.

'Get it sorted then?'

Ianto nodded. 'Remind me to talk to you about schools for Mica later. I suspect we have a witch in the family.'

Blaine grinned. 'I did wonder when I met her, the brother isn't too bothered that he isn't a wizard then?'

'He could still be but he wants to play rugby for Wales and feels being a wizard might interfere with that.'

'Oh, well then.'

Jack marveled at how normal conversations like this had become as he debated his chances of convincing Ianto to head for bed early.

Blaine carefully set the cat back on the chair as she rose to her feet in a yawn. 'I can hear a bubble bath calling my name. Night you two.'

'I have a question.'

'Jack?'

'No one actually introduced you to Gwen did they.'

'No.'

'How did you manage to avoid that?'

'She wont notice me until I'm in her way. I know her type.' Blaine gave the cat a final pat before heading for the stairs.

Ianto turned to Jack. 'Why Captain, we seem to be alone.' Stepping towards him.

'So we are.'

'And just what do you propose we should do with ourselves? Sir.'

'It's possible I might have one or two ideas.' Jack grinned. 'You.'

'Was that a question or your first idea?'

'Yes.'

Closing the bathroom door Blaine cast a silence charm and added more bubble mix to her bath as the two men ran up the stairs laughing.


	3. Chapter Three

Ianto looked up from the coffee he was making as Jimmy walked into the Hub alone. 'No Emma?'

'She's helping your sister and she was happy where she was.'

'Fair enough and do I have to have a conversation with you about your intentions towards her?'

'Bloody hell, I expected that from Jack, not you.'

'What are we expecting?' Jack popped up and made grabby hands for the coffee Ianto was now holding.

'Just being a good older brother to young Emma Sir.'

Jack looked at Jimmy. 'Do we need to be worried?'

'Any intentions I have are strictly honourable.' He watched as the two men turned to each other and laughed, speaking in unison.

'Rhia.'

Jimmy nodded. 'She's right scary that sister of yours. In a different way to what you two are I mean. You're both bloody scary too.' His voice trailed off as he hoped he hadn't said too much.

Jack laughed and Ianto just gave a soft little secret smile, the one that terrified Jimmy even more as he gulped.

'I'll ah, be opening the tourist office then, if I'm not needed here.' He spun around and scurried off.

Owen walked in followed by Tosh and Diane who were talking softly together. He indicated the departing Jimmy and raised an eyebrow at Ianto who just smiled.

'Bloody hell, I'm not sure I want to ask.' He took the coffee he was handed and tried to read the expression on Ianto's face. 'I get nothing from you.'

'Nor will you. And did you manage to take the ladies dancing?'

'Yeah, I found a proper dance club a while ago when I was back in my bar hopping days. Took them there.' He pulled a flyer out of his pocket. 'You should take himself, he'd fit right in with that ruddy coat of his. It's called Mamma Jo's Speakeasy.'

Bounding over Jack grinned. 'I remember Jo before she was a mamma.'

Ianto rolled his eyes as he moved towards Tosh and Diane.

The alarm went off as the cog door rolled back and John Ellis stormed in followed by Gwen.

'Captain Harkness. I appreciate this is a different time to what I am used to but that woman is a menace.' He looked around and saw Diane but not Emma. 'And where is Miss Cowell?'

'My sister's, probably entertaining my niece with a tea party if she's finished unpacking her room.'

'Oh, I ah, wanted to apologise for my behaviour.'

'There was a problem and no one called me?' Gwen looked around the room.

Diane laughed before anyone else could comment. 'Why on earth would anyone do that? Emma called Ianto and we resolved the matter between us.'

'But, I'm a woman and what would he know about a teenaged girl.'

'Maybe your upbringing did not leave you ready to be an adult at eighteen, especially given your reaction as it had nothing to do with you. But I can assure you, Emma is quite capable of making her own decisions.' Diane smiled as she watched Gwen snap her mouth shut.

Tosh watched Ianto and found her serenity in his blank expression otherwise she would have burst out laughing. Taking the cup he handed her she mumbled a thank you as he handed Diane a coffee before turning to John.

'I will let Emma know you wish to speak with her.'

'Thank you Mr Jones.'

'I also have something for you.' Ianto set his tray down and picked an envelope up. 'I believe you asked Jack to have these developed.'

John held his breath a moment before opening the envelope. 'Thank you Mr Jones.'

With a shrug Ianto gave him a smile that flashed briefly, softening his features. 'It was clearly important to you.' He watched as John pulled the photos out and flicked though them. 'I have coffee or would you prefer tea?'

'Tea please.'

Gwen set her shoulders back and moved to her desk. She could have had the photos developed if it had been that important. She looked up and smiled as Jack walked towards her.

'Hello Jack.'

'Have you finished reading the manual yet?' He watched as her smile melted.

'Oh, you weren't kidding about that.'

'You are restricted to the Hub until you have finished it and passed the test that goes with it. We'll also be assessing your field skills before you get off restriction.'

'But you need me in the field.'

'The two weeks we managed without you would beg to differ.' He tapped the manual. 'Best you start reading.' He shoved his hands in his pockets and flashed a grin before walking away.

Gwen glared at the manual and began angrily turning pages. She didn't have to sit any tests last time but the idea of going over weapons again with Jack was something to look forward to. Looking around she saw everyone else was busy and decided to see if she could reclaim her spot as the heart of the team, that should get her back in with Jack. Finding the girl's family hadn't panned out but maybe if she concentrated on the son John was so keen to find it would help her too. Not that she was sure why she bothered, he hadn't appreciated her efforts in setting his new identity up.

Jack watched Gwen and felt his heart falling as she moved away from what she was supposed to be doing and began searching something on her computer. He still wanted to believe in the spark he'd seen when the team first encountered her but now he wasn't sure what he'd seen any more. Turning he found Blaine in the shadows also watching.

'I don't have to be a mind reader to see you've got questions.'

He debated pulling the persona of the captain around his shoulders like his coat or if he let his insecurities show to this young woman he'd only recently met. Knowing how he trusted Ianto's judgement he considered that he could extend that trust to someone Ianto had faith in. So he did. Besides, for all he knew, she really could read minds making lying to her pointless.

'I'm in two minds and part of me wants her to succeed and come back to the team. But.'

'You don't think she can.'

He answered with a shrug.

She patted his arm. 'You'll figure it out, you just need to trust your instincts.'

He snorted. 'It's those instincts that put her on the team in the first place.'

'Was it?' Blaine raised a single eyebrow. 'What was it that caught your eye? I'm the only one who doesn't know her beyond what I've been told and I can put that aside to be objective. Tell me what was so special about that woman that you needed her on your team.'

'She was tenacious like you would not believe, she caught a hint of something and didn't stop until she found us. She even broke retcon so there was something about her. We needed an agent to replace Suzie, being a police constable she seemed to have the skills we needed on the team.'

'Okay, and do you want to sleep with her?' Her question was met with laughter.

'Not even once did that thought cross my mind.'

'I'm hoping Ianto knows that, but does she?'

'I've spent every day telling her how important it is to hold on to her relationship with Rhys.'

'Yeah, because that means anything. You forget, I went to boarding school. I know all about obsession in isolation and this isn't a normal working environment.'

'And we know she has an issue with letting things go when she gets the bit between her teeth.'

'I'm getting that this isn't a job you can just walk away from. I'm also not seeing a lot of relationships outside of the team.'

'I wonder if a bigger team wouldn't make that easier, I've talked with Ianto about that at length.'

'I'm glad it isn't all running up and down the stairs laughing.'

Jack leaned back and laughed. 'You don't really want me to answer that.'

'You're right but don't let it go to your head.' She smiled at him before looking back over the people spread below them. 'The question is, is there still a place for her on the team.'

A Welsh accent stepped into the conversation.

'The other question is, what do we do with her if there isn't.'

Blaine patted Jack on the arm again in what she hoped was a reassuring way and smiled at her friend. 'That's my queue to find something else to do. Whatever conversation needs to happen next doesn't involve me.'

'If you want, you could head to the tourist office and get Jimmy to show you how to man the desk.'

She nodded at Ianto. 'Do I get a tee shirt?'

'I'll think about it.'

'Ha, you've got way bigger things to think about than that.' She spun around and loped off leaving the two men alone on the gantry.

Jack sighed. 'She's right.'

'And did speaking with her help you find the clarity you are scrambling for?'

'Mostly. I mean, we both know Gwen didn't mean a word she said yesterday and doesn't have a contrite bone in her body.'

'I think she had it removed as a child Sir.'

'So do we ride it out?'

'Do we have a choice? She hasn't proven one way or the other what her intention is. Even if we slip a truth potion in her coffee it still wont resolve the issue of Gwen Cooper.'

Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man he had become so reliant on. 'I'm sorry Ianto, I just want to see the good in her and then I remember that she tried to shoot you.'

'What I find interesting, is how much of her memory she mysteriously regained.' He watched as Jack stepped back. 'I only removed the memory of my being a wizard but when she was in the cells she told Tosh and Owen she didn't remember anything after we found the skeleton and that damned stapler.'

Jack caught up with what Ianto was implying. 'Yesterday she remembered the alien and the necklace.' He rubbed his face and leaned against the railing. 'Can we act on the information we have when we have no proof.'

'Since we can't rule out the possibility of the alien's influence on her actions.'

'Even if neither of us think that was the case.'

'Can't prove intuition Jack.'

'What about your truth potion?'

'I say we get the riftugees settled then we'll figure out what to do with Gwen.' He looked around and frowned. 'Where is she?'

Jack clicked his comms. 'Tosh? Have you got eyes on Gwen?' He heard clicking and scanned the central Hub while Ianto called Jimmy.

There was silence as both men looked at each other.

'Apparently Gwen and John are missing.'

'They didn't leave via the tourist office.'

'She's checking the CCTV but I think we should check your computer in the archives and see what she was searching.'

'I can do that from here.' He pulled his PDA out and accessed the program he'd installed on Gwen's computer some time ago. Multitasking he clicked his comms on to direct Tosh in her search before looking at Jack. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

'Other than Gwen and John leaving together, which after this morning I wouldn't have expected to happen.'

'Other than.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Across town Gwen pulled into the parking lot of a nursing home.

'My son's living here?'

'He came here after his wife died.'

'And they didn't have any children?'

She shook her head. 'Do you want me to come in with you?'

John snorted. 'Not likely.'

'I can wait for you if you like.'

'I'll find my own way back thank you.'

Gwen smiled as she watched him walk into the nursing home to visit his son. This would show them she was the heart of the team. Giving him a cheery wave she started her car and headed back to the Hub.

Jack was waiting in the parking garage when Gwen pulled into her usual parking space. Her face lit up when she saw him waiting for her.

'Hello there, wasn't expecting a welcoming committee.'

'I didn't want to wait for your excuses for leaving your desk when you've been confined to the Hub during work hours.'

'David wanted to find his son, so I found him.'

'His name is John Ellis and what the hell were you thinking?'

'I wanted to help him, he was so desperate to find his son.'

'That why you left him there alone?'

'He didn't want me to come with him.'

'After this morning I can't imagine he'd want to be any where near you. And did you stop to check what state his son might happen to be in?'

'He's in a nursing home, what state can he be in.'

'Did it occur to you what it might be like for him to see his son who yesterday was a little boy, now an old man living in a nursing home?'

'He wanted to find his son. I did that for him, none of you did.'

Jack leaned in and lowered his voice, the anger barely contained. 'Maybe if you did as you were told and left it to the grown ups who know what they are actually doing we could have controlled the situation better. His son has dementia and is not the little boy he remembers watching Blackpool win the FA cup final with back in 1953. Do you ever stop to think about how harmful your actions are as you blunder though life?' He pulled back and spun away from her with angry steps. He turned at the entrance to the Hub. 'You are a selfish child who can't even obey the simplest of instructions and I'm beyond disappointed in you. Whatever the consequences of what you have done today, it will be on your head.' He vanished in a cloud of anger and didn't even see the first genuine tears Gwen Cooper had shed since she was six years old.

Jack stalked though the Hub heading for Tosh and Ianto.

'He's coming out of the nursing home now.' Tosh looked up at Jack. 'He looks so sad.'

'Ianto I need your car.'

Handing the keys over he didn't even threaten Jack with decaf if he got any speeding tickets. Pulling his phone out he rang Detective Swanson instead.

Tosh kept tracking John via the CCTV and updated Jack as to where he was until he found himself outside the house the man had called home in his own time. While Ianto could potentially have used magic to get there faster, he respected the report John had with Jack. Whatever it was that had carved a look of such loss and devastation into the displaced man's features, he needed someone he could relate to. Not a twenty something year old in a suit.

Gwen dried her tears and fixed her make up. She didn't understand why Jack was so angry with her, she'd helped David or John if that's what he insisted his name was. She'd found his son which apparently Jack had already done but deemed unimportant to share with someone he was so vocal about protecting. She was starting to wonder what she had seen in Jack, he clearly wasn't the man she thought he was. Squaring her shoulders back she entered the Hub. Mary Cooper raised a strong woman who didn't take setbacks lying down and she would not ruin her forty quid mascara by crying. Maybe it was time to let Rhys propose and have a baby, she'd miss the money working for Torchwood provided but she'd work something out. But that would mean Ianto Jones had won and she was damned if she was letting him get in the way of her happiness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

John Ellis turned towards the man calling his name.

'Why Captain? Why did this happen to me?'

'No one knows how the rift chooses it's victims.'

'That I get, don't ask me how but I do. It's that woman. How can anyone be so cruel.'

'We all knew you wanted to find your son.'

'I think it would have been better if you had told me he was dead, rather than let me find that.'

Jack's heart ached as John's tears fell, illustrating a pain he himself was intimate with. One he faced each time he saw his own child and her son.

'To be so far our of your own time.' John continued. 'How do you stand it.'

'You go on, rebuild your life and you keep living.'

'I've done that already and now I find my son has buried my wife same as he buried his own. I wasn't there, not for any of it. He was a firefighter, like I was in the war.'

Jack grew cold knowing how this was going to end. There was only one way it ever ended when someone spoke with this much pain. He tapped his comms to speak with Tosh and Ianto.

'Send that meddling woman home or so help me I'll put a bullet in her myself.'

John didn't bother trying to hide his anguish. 'Even if you can send me back, it's too late for me. My wife is dead and my son is a shell.'

'I wish I could say something to take your pain away. Help you forget.'

'Even if you could it would fester, I just wouldn't know why. Maybe if she hadn't found my son.' John sighed. 'I am broken, forgotten and lost. There's nothing for me here.'

'Your son.'

'Has already mourned me. Would you make me mourn him?'

'I can't leave you here.'

'Then I'll wait and wag my tail until no one is looking because I can't be here. I don't belong and I don't want to.'

Jack was torn knowing there was little he could say. Even if he asked Ianto to remove the man's memories or send him somewhere like Providence Park the ending was assured. John Ellis was a man with a broken heart and no hope left to live for.

'Please don't condemn me to live.'

'Are you scared?'

'Yes.'

In the Hub Ianto cursed in Welsh as he turned to Tosh. 'I have to go.' And vanished from the Hub.

Owen pulled a chair over and pointed to the monitors. 'Do we have any more camera's in the area?'

She gave him a smile and began typing. 'I'll see what I can do but it isn't a heavy traffic area.'

'I don't suppose he left his comms on so we know what they were talking about?'

She snorted. 'Jack's smarter than people give him credit. Whatever he worked out before he asked us to send Gwen home was enough to make him turn his comms off. So whatever it is, it can't be good.'

'I'd guess not given how white the tea boy turned, and given his Welsh complexion I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself.' He looked around. 'Neat trick he pulled though. Wouldn't mind leaning how to do that.'

Blaine looked up from the notes she was reading. 'It's called apparition. It's not a muggle thing Owen, sorry.'

'I'm guessing he was pretty worried to not try and hide it.'

She nodded. 'Ianto has always had a nose for trouble. If he popped out like that something bad is happening.'

'Is that a wizard thing or a Ianto thing?' Tosh asked.

'Some witches and wizards are just more sensitive, same with some muggles so I think it's just a Ianto thing.' She looked around and frowned. 'Where's the pilot?'

Tosh looked away from her monitors. 'Jimmy took her to the airfield, she wanted to check her plane.'

Ianto found Jack leaning on the back of his car. Evidence of tears streaked his face and the aroma of car exhaust greeted him.

'I'm so sorry Ianto.'

Looking at the scene before him Ianto pulled Jack into his arms letting the older man sob at his shoulder. 'We may need to get you a new coat Sir.'

'We need to get you a new car.'

He shrugged. 'I was thinking about trading it for a blue one anyway.'

'Red one's go faster.'

This time Ianto laughed. 'Of course they do, and red is my colour.' He let the laughter fade as he addressed the issue of John Ellis. 'We need to get the car back to the Hub.'

'And John?'

'I have an idea.'

Jack smiled. 'Of course you do.'

Ianto used his comms to call the Hub and soon Owen was driving into view in the SUV.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gwen pulled into her usual parking space by her flat and considered her options. She could accept that perhaps in her determination to prove herself she may have made an error. But she was not going to be ordered home by Jack's bed warmer. Putting the car into reverse she spun around and headed back to the Hub. She was sure she could explain herself to Jack and he would see she was trying to act in the best interests of the team. It wasn't like he could retcon her so he was stuck with her. She'd make this work. After she did a little shopping. It was important she look her best and she had just the outfit in mind.


	4. Chapter Four

In the underground parking garage of the Hub Gwen climbed out of her car and positioned her breasts in the tightly laced corset style top she was now wearing. It was red with black lace and lace sleeves matched with a pair of black jeans that fitted like a second skin. It was an outfit designed to show off her curves. The time to be subtle was over and she was a woman on a mission. Striding through the Hub she found a very subdued atmosphere waiting for her. Owen was holding Tosh and looked very cosy. She sniffed, he wasn't worth her time when Jack was the prize she deserved. Looking around she wondered where he was and who the fuck was that.

Blaine looked up from the paperwork she was almost finished filling out and frowned. 'You were sent home.'

'I work here. Who the hell are you?'

'I need to talk to Ianto about a company newsletter. I'm Blaine McGonagall, I work here.'

'No you don't.'

'I'm not here to work on my tan.' She muttered.

'You don't belong here, this is my Hub.'

Blaine laughed. 'You need to learn to share.'

'I don't share.'

'Yeah, you must be an only child. I went to boarding school so I'm familiar with the attitude.'

Gwen shook her head. 'Who the hell are you to speak to me like that.'

'It must be the accent because no one can be that dense and still remember to breathe. I told you, I'm Blaine McGonagall and I work here.' She spoke slowly. 'I'm a Torchwood field agent.'

'Oh that's going to change. Where is Jack? I need to have a word with him.'

Owen stepped up beside Gwen. 'He's a bit busy right now. Cleaning up the mess you made with John.'

'I don't know what you are talking about, he wanted to see his son. None of you were helping him.'

'So you dropped him at a nursing home and left him to it. Did it even occur to you that maybe it would be too much to see his son like that?' Owen almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Almost.

'He wanted to see his son.' Gwen felt her anger growing as she repeated herself. 'It was what he wanted.'

'Those nutters in the national park wanted to eat us but none of us thought that was a good idea.'

'This isn't the same thing.'

Jack's voice cut though the room. 'Isn't it?'

Gwen threw a smile on as she turned to face Jack and wondered why he'd changed as he stood there in jeans and a tee shirt. It looked good on him. 'Jack.'

Owen threw his hands up in the air as he listened to her gush. 'Well fuck me.'

Jack shook his head. 'You aren't supposed to be here Gwen. You were sent home.'

'By the tea boy and Tosh. Oh you are having a laugh.'

'Funny thing, Gwen. No one here is laughing.'

She stopped at how cold his voice was. There was none of the usual smile to his brilliant blue eyes and he looked like he'd aged. Given he didn't stay dead and was actually quite a bit older than he looked she hadn't expected that. 'What's wrong Jack?'

'I'd give you a list but that's more Ianto's specialty.'

'And I suppose he hired Scottish Barbie?'

Jack held a hand up to stop Blaine from defending herself. 'You don't want to go there.'

Giving the blonde a once over Gwen nodded. 'You're probably right, god only knows what I'd catch.'

'Don't worry pet.' Blaine managed to look down at Gwen while looking up at her. 'You aren't my type and I've never been one for going where practically everyone else has already been either.'

'Why you.'

'I wouldn't finish that sentence.' Jack commanded.

Gwen squared her shoulders back and had to force herself to smile sweetly as she looked at Jack and lowered her voice. 'I'm just glad you can see how they speak to me when you aren't around.' She stepped towards him and tried to put a hand on his arm but found him stepping back. 'Jack?'

'Why did you do it Gwen?'

'Do what?'

Jack stepped forward, grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the autopsy bay where Ianto was washing John's face. 'He was destroyed seeing his son like that, a broken shell when only days ago he was a little boy who looked up to his father and wanted to be just like him. You did that Gwen Cooper.' Jack indicated the body below them, his voice cracking with anger and grief. 'His death is on your hands.'

'You're hurting me.'

Jack dropped her arm and stepped away from her. 'I'm starting to wonder if you even have a heart.'

'No. I'm the heart of this team. You all lost yourselves buried underground in this place. You need me to keep you human.'

'Who keeps you human Gwen Cooper?'

'You do Jack.'

'Then I've failed.' He turned away from her and watched as Ianto walked towards him. 'Because I can't have you here. There's no room for you in Torchwood and perhaps there never was.'

Gwen shrugged. 'You can't retcon me.'

Ianto spoke, his voice soft in the vastness of the Hub. 'There is more than one way to make someone forget.'

Gwen began to feel just a little afraid and let the fear harden her tone. 'And the bloody admin threatens the field agent. I guess sleeping with the boss must be one hell of a perk.'

Jack watched Ianto to see what his reaction was to her accusation.

Ianto shook his head. 'Careful Gwen, your jealousy is showing.'

'No, you've got it backwards, you lot are all jealous of me, I'm the only one with a real relationship. All the rest of you have are the pathetic scraps from the Torchwood table.'

'Yes, that explains the fuck me outfit.' He watched as her face changed colour to match her top. 'It seems red isn't your colour.'

Gwen looked around and considered that this wasn't going how she thought it would.

Blaine laughed at the thought the woman was broadcasting so loudly that even with her limited ligilimency abilities she was able to pick it up.

Startled Gwen spun towards the laughter. 'What's so funny?'

'You actually thought you could waltz in here, tell Jack you were sorry and he'd fall into your bed and chuck Ianto for you.'

'You can't know that.' Gwen hissed.

'Looking at what you happen to be wearing several things come to mind, like, what were you thinking? Talk about mutton dressed as lamb. You really have no secrets in an outfit like that. And since I can read your mind you ought to be ashamed at yourself.'

'Read my mind? What the fuck are you?'

Blaine gave her a very McGonagall smile. 'That. Is a very good question.'

Owen looked at his team mates and was feeling left out as Gwen squared off against Blaine while Jack and Ianto stood shoulder to shoulder. It occurred to him that he should have really noticed before now how the two men where the same height. He was also thankful that Gwen's outfit really did have no secrets which meant she wasn't packing a gun and therefore couldn't shoot anyone. This time. He looked to Tosh and saw distress written on the delicate woman's finely featured face and reached for her hand. Drawing her into him he hoped Jimmy didn't blunder back in with Diane any time soon. This wasn't pretty now, he wasn't sure how Gwen would react to a further audience to her break with reality.

Looking back he also considered how he'd missed the signs and that he had previously had the worst taste in women. Suzie who went bonkers and now this mad tart bookended by a string of one night stands. If Katie were looking down on him he knew he'd be embarrassed at how long it had taken him to work out the relationship between him and Tosh. She was well out of his league and he was going to spend the rest of their time together making up for it if she'd let him. Once they worked out what to do with Gwen. Knowing her attention wasn't focused on him Owen wondered if he had time to get to his medical supplies so he could sedate the mad Welshwoman. Rolling his eyes he reminded himself that the same woman was currently facing off against a witch and they had a wizard standing next to their immortal team leader. He settled for pulling Tosh closer and waiting to see how this played out. Knowing whatever happened, Gwen wasn't going to be part of the team after today.

Ianto looked to Jack who gave a sad nod causing him to raise his hand and cup the older man's cheek, drawing Gwen's eye.

'You.'

Ianto watched her walk towards him, put in mind of a cat, back arched as it spat and hissed while it's fur stood on end.

'Me?' His voice pooling with innocence.

'You ruined everything.' She pointed at her chest. 'I should be in Jack's bed, not someone like you. I should be his second and his confidant. Me.'

Ianto's nonchalant question stopped her in her tracks. 'Why?' He watched her face do that goldfish thing she did when she didn't have anything to say.

Gwen pulled her shoulders back and tried to intimidate him with a glare she had spent her life practising. 'Because. I'm a woman and a man like Jack needs a woman like me. With skills like mine. And I was trained by the Cardiff Police and I should be his second. You just do a bit of filing and make coffee.'

Ianto laughed. 'I was honed in a fire you can't even comprehend and that was just while I was at school. Never mind the years between that and when I joined Torchwood One. I do more than just alphabetise paperwork and make coffee you silly child.'

'I am not a child, I'm older than you.'

'Then act your age.' Ianto snapped. 'Mooning over Jack like some lovestruck teenager while you have someone like Rhys at home. You bandy your relationship with him about like a badge of honour that makes you better than us at the same time you cheapen it by shagging other men. All the while lusting after Jack.'

Gwen stepped back as Ianto stepped towards her, he was all but sparking with power and she didn't understand.

'Rhys deserves more than a faithless slut like you at his side. Never mind your delusions that you could lead this team as Jack's second.'

'How dare you suggest such a thing.'

'Granted Jack should never have let you in the field when we had the alien sex gas you let out of the meteor. You had no training then so you can't be expected to be held responsible for those deaths. But the death of Ed Morgan is on your hands.' He watched her face lose colour as she remembered the man she had stabbed.

'It was an accident. He ran at me when I was holding the knife.'

'With the blade up.' Ianto snorted. 'Learn that in your police training did you?'

'It was an accident.'

'Perhaps, but it's a fine line between accident and negligence around you. I've seen your file.'

'What did it matter, he was a rapist anyway.' She shrugged dismissively. 'It's not like I let the fairies in the trees steal a little girl from her mother.'

Jack's voice rang out. 'Enough!' He reached out to Ianto. 'Thank you but I think I need to say something to Gwen.' He walked up to her. 'You are a child thinking you have earned a place at the table and I don't need anyone else to tell me you have no love in your soul. The bitterness of you drips around you and how that poor fool waiting for you sees past your faults is beyond me. You do not follow instructions given but rather question those who know what they are doing. You're a terrible field agent and regretfully I thought I saw something worth redeeming in you and indulged you long after I should have let you go.'

'But you need me Jack.'

'No. I need you gone. How long before the person you get killed in the field is Owen or Tosh? They don't come back like I do.'

'You can't retcon me.'

'And you prove yet again that you don't listen. I have Ianto and Blaine so retcon isn't really an issue.'

'What do you mean?'

Jack exchanged a look with Blaine, knowing she was reading him as he nodded at the witch.

'What he means, is I'm a witch, not a Sottish Barbie doll.' She pulled her wand out.

Gwen laughed and looked to Tosh and Owen for reassurance. 'This has to be a joke, there's no such thing.'

Tosh gave her a look of pity that made Gwen feel ill.

'Come on you guys, this is barking.'

Blaine laughed. 'Sounds like you've got the market cornered on that.' She looked Gwen up and down. 'Your dress sense doesn't leave much room for imagination, although it's brave to think a woman of your age can pull that look off. Never mind my being a witch.'

'So you point a stick at me and I'm supposed to be scared of you?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Not all of us need a wand.'

Spinning around Gwen frowned. 'Are you supposed to be a witch too? Although it would explain your hold over Jack.'

'Actually, I'm a wizard. And I've never needed magic to keep Jack interested.'

'That's your secret, the one Mary kept alluding to. It's how you stopped me when I tried to shoot you.'

Jack sighed softly as he exchanged a look with Ianto. 'I'm sorry, I hoped she hadn't.'

'Yeah but we both knew she tried.' He looked back to Gwen. 'I should thank you for admitting it I suppose. Makes it easier to finally answer the question of what to do with you.' He gave a flick of his wrist and froze her in place. 'This feels awfully familiar you know.'

'She isn't trying to shoot you this time if that helps.'

'Yes, thank you Jack, it actually does.' Ianto looked to Blaine. 'Can you take her to the cells please. Make sure you check she doesn't have anything in her pockets or shoved in her cleavage.'

'I'll expect danger money for that.' Blaine muttered as she used her wand to levitate the now prone woman.

Owen followed her. 'Right handy you lot are.'

'Yes Owen. Ianto said he and I should open a moving company if the Torchwood gig doesn't pan out.'

'And here I was going to offer to check her pockets for you.'

Blaine barked out a laugh. 'I thought I'd just flip her over and see what fell out if I shook her a few times.'

'Na, clothes that skin tight require a more hands on approach and I happen to carry gloves with me at all times.' He smiled. 'Being a Doctor has it's advantages.'

Tosh watched as Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and held his lover. She smiled as their leader whispered in the wizards ear. It was clearly a reassurance as the posture of both men relaxed and Jack brushed his lips across Ianto's forehead.

Ianto pulled back with a smile he usually saved for when he was alone with Jack, letting his eyes tell him what words couldn't.

The three of them looked around as the cog door rolled back and alarms announced the arrival of Jimmy and Diane in the Hub.

'I picked sandwiches up, I wasn't sure if anyone had stopped for lunch and it looks like we missed all the fun.' He looked around and caught the image of Owen locking Gwen into the cells. 'Did she go mental again and try to shoot someone?'

Ianto snorted. 'Nowhere to stick a gun in what she was wearing.'

'Oh so you got lucky then.' He set the box he was carrying onto a work station. 'Good news is, we got Diane here signed up with the flight instructor.' He decided to pretend this was normal and carry on as if he hadn't just seen the team medic lock the former constable in the cells, again. Actually, he considered that this wasn't as abnormal as it first appeared and looked over to see Diane throwing her arms around Jack and gushing her thanks.

'I made a few calls, but Gert wasn't sure he could fit you in before Christmas.'

'He still can't, there are snow warnings so we'll be going up in the new year but it's okay. I know I can wait. I just.' She looked around. 'Where's John?'

'There was a.' Jack rubbed a hand over his face and realised he'd forgotten about the dead man in the autopsy bay and felt tears welling up as the inevitability of loosing everyone reared up once more. He was sad John had felt death was his only option, but the reminder he would loose his team in time was the underlying catalyst of his own grief. Because that included Ianto in the inevitability of death and he wasn't ready to face how that made him feel.

Ianto stepped in. 'There was an incident and John is no longer with us.'

'Oh.' Diane looked around and thought for a moment she could actually see sadness like a mist around the people in the room. 'I'm sorry. I was a bit worried about how he'd adapt but I didn't expect.' She straightened up. 'What arrangements are we going to make? I don't know how that works given our current circumstances.'

'I thought.' Ianto lead Jack to a sofa and Diane followed on the other side of the normally flamboyant man. 'We could have him cremated and place his ashes with his wife.'

Diane nodded. 'I'm sure a body would raise questions in someone that's been missing for over 50 years. It seems logical and is a kind gesture.' She looked around as Blaine and Owen walked back into the central Hub area. 'But did I see Gwen being locked up?'

Ianto sighed. 'Yes. It seems she is no longer a suitable fit for the team.'

'I didn't know her very well but I'm not surprised. What happens next? I'm sure you can't just put a vacancy notice in the paper.'

Jack laughed. 'Are you asking for a job?'

Diane shrugged. 'I have to do something. I can shoot a gun, I flew planes in the war and I'm not stupid. I know you all have dangerous jobs but I can also see that what you do makes a difference. And I'm not sure I'd fit in anywhere else, even when I get my pilots license back.' She looked at Owen and Tosh and smiled. 'And I'd like to think I've made friends.'

Jack looked around him at his team and smiled. 'We can put you on the team on a trial basis but we do deal with aliens as well as displaced people the rift moves though time and space.'

'It would be no weirder than working with a witch.' She said with a smile.

Ianto gave her a look. 'Do I want to know how you know?'

'I worked for the war department transporting planes to where they were needed and lets just say that McGonagall isn't a common Scottish name.' She looked at Blaine. 'You have your grandfather's eyes.'

'You knew my grandfather?'

'I knew one of his friends better if that's what you're asking.' Diane smiled.

'Then you should know I'm a wizard.'

'I wondered. You give off a crackle of energy like her grandfather and his friends did.'

'I think I remember stories about you, was your code name Little Bird?'

Diane nodded. 'That makes this such a small world.'

'Oh you have no idea.' Ianto agreed as more connections drew them together as a team.

Owen looked around. 'Hang on, is that lunch?' Eyes resting on a box with a bakery logo on the side.

Tosh slapped him. 'How can you think of food now?'

He just looked a her as his stomach rumbled and grinned when she rolled her eyes.

Jimmy took the hint and brought the food over, setting it on the coffee table. 'Go on then, before you starve to death.'

'Thanks mate.' Owen dived in, handing a ham and cheese sandwich to Tosh before unwrapping his own and taking a bite. 'I was starving.'

Jack shook his head. 'And you talk about my table manners.'

Ianto nodded. 'Yes, I do.' As he watched Jack follow suit.

Jack watched as his little family grew to replace what had been lost but it didn't answer the question of what to actually do with Gwen Cooper. Sensitive to his moods Ianto reached for his hand, no fear of such an open display of affection and he accepted the comfort provided.

'We do still have to work out what to do with her.' He looked to Ianto. 'Ideas?'

'If we weren't a secret government agency she'd be on charges for attempted murder and would likely end up in prison.'

'Is there even a woman's prison in Wales?' Diane asked.

'No, she'd be sent to England, which she'd love or we turn her over to Unit but we've already ruled that idea out.' Ianto shook his head. 'The woman is a menace and it's way past the point where she could be returned to the Cardiff Police even with her memories altered so she forgot she'd tried to shoot me.'

Owen snorted. 'Your buddy Swanson made as much pretty clear. She's not welcome back there.'

'No, and with her nature she'd only wind up in our way again anyway.' Jack admitted.

'There is always the looney bin.' Owen suggested. 'Somewhere like Providence Park.'

'Alter her memories and see if they can't treat her obsessive personality?' Tosh asked.

'She's got to have something wrong with her that needs medicating. People don't get like her when the are functioning members of society.' Owen added.

'That is one idea.' Ianto agreed.

'What if we just wiped her memories of Torchwood and sent her home with a fake head injury to account for the memory loss and let her and Rhys figure it out for themselves.' Jimmy put forward.

'Plant an insurance pay out and convince them they want to emigrate to Australia?' Blaine asked.

Jimmy shrugged. 'It would get rid of the mad woman.'

'And punish Rhys. The man may be a fool for not seeing her as she really is but we can't condemn him too.'

'He was doomed the first time he decided she was the woman for him.'

Ianto shook his head. 'It isn't up to us to judge the man for his mistakes. We may be above the police but we are still subject to the laws of common decency.'

'What if.' Tosh looked around at the team. 'We let him know what she did and give him the opportunity to make his own mind up. Maybe even let him decide her fate, since it effects him too.'

Owen grinned. 'And that is just one of the things I love about you.' Blushing at his declaration in front of everyone. 'Oh.'

Tosh smiled and patted him on the knee. 'Maybe we should talk about that later.'

'Um, yes?'

Ianto looked at Jack who nodded and turned to his team.

'Actually, Tosh may be right. We should come up with a few ideas but I think it's time that Rhys met the team and found out what his girlfriend has been doing.'

'Other than lying to him?' Owen asked.

Tosh snorted. 'I think she's been doing that for a lot longer than we've known her.'

'Alright.' Jack looked around him. 'So we introduce ourselves to Rhys, let him see the CCTV of today's little incident, and give him some options to choose from.'

'Which are?' Tosh asked.

Jack looked at Owen. 'Providence Park.' He pointed to Blaine and Jimmy. 'An insurance pay out and the option of leaving Cardiff.' He reached for Ianto. 'We could frame her for murder and send her to prison or see what Rhys comes up with.' He looked at Tosh. 'Because I wont let Unit have her.'

'What's the other option?' Diane asked. 'The one you aren't saying out loud?'

Ianto looked at Jack who nodded. His voice soft as his welsh accent said the one thing everyone was thinking but didn't want to say.

'A bullet or a staged accident that leaves Rhys a widower with memories of a woman who never really existed for anyone but him.'

Diane nodded. 'I'm getting the idea that this isn't really a job you get to leave.'

'Still time to change your mind.' Jack gave her the option. 'We modify your memories slightly, give you your own head injury and payout and leave you free to make a new life. You could go anywhere you want.'

She laughed. 'And miss the excitement of chasing aliens? Hardly.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rhys Williams strode into the Tourist Office on the Plass and tried to work out why as the door clicked closed behind him and a young man in a suit seemed to be waiting for him.

'Ianto Jones. We spoke on the phone.'

'Yeah, Rhys Williams.'

'It would be a pleasure to finally met you if we were meeting under different circumstances Mr Williams.'

'You can't call me Mr Williams, you're younger than me.'

'Rhys. If you could follow me. I'm sorry if this is all a bit of a shock.'

He laughed nervously. 'Some bloke calls asking me to come here to collect Gwen from work because she's in a spot of bother and I meet you.' He indicated Ianto and his pinstriped suit. 'Apologising for this all being a bit of a shock and I'm asking myself. I ask, Rhys, what the bloody hell has the fool woman of yours got herself into now. And why is he directing me to a tourist office.'

'Do you believe in aliens?'

'Oh you are having a laugh.'

'Then this is going to be a bit awkward.' Ianto pushed a button and the wall moved away, making Rhys jump.

'She doesn't do a bit of filling and make tea for special ops, does she.'

'No. That's more my job than hers. And we aren't really special ops, not exactly.' He ushered Rhys into the lift and they descended into the Hub.

Rhys looked around and saw the tiled sign. 'Gwen's bloody Torchwood?' He saw Jack. 'I've seen you, don't you usually have a long coat on?'

'It's at the cleaners. Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Rhys Williams but you know who I am.'

Jack nodded. 'Yeah, we know. This is Doctor Toshiko Sato and Doctor Owen Harper.' He looked around. 'Jimmy Jones, no relation to Ianto, Blaine Mcgonagall and Diane Holmes are the rest of the team.'

'You lot are an urban legend, and you're telling me my Gwennie is bloody Torchwood?'

'She was.' Jack looked to Ianto. 'Perhaps you could make us all a coffee while we take Rhys to the conference room.'

'What do you mean was? Is she alright?'

'For now. That's part of what we need to discuss with you.' Jack didn't wait for Rhys to follow as he strode across his Hub.

Ianto walked in with a tray of coffees. He'd missed Jack's explanation and was in time for a replay of the days events.

'You'll excuse us if we don't have Gwen in here to try and explain herself. We want you to see what happened and let you draw your own conclusions.' Jack looked to Tosh. 'If you will?'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rhys was stunned as finished watching the CCTV footage. He turned to Ianto. 'You're a wizard?'

'Yeap.'

'And the blonde, she's a witch?'

Ianto nodded. 'We went to school together.'

'Of course.' He sat back. 'So why am I here?'

Jack sighed. 'Yeah. We can't have Gwen working here any more and it was pointed out that any decision we make effects you too.'

'Meaning? Because this hasn't sunk in yet. You've just told me aliens exist along with magic and that Gwen has gone bonkers and wants to sleep with one of you and shoot the other.'

'I think that about sums it up.' Ianto agreed.

'Bloody Hell. So what are these options then?'

Ianto listed the options dispassionately. 'She ends up in prison, Providence Park or she relocates with or without you.'

'She admitted she tried to shoot you.' He shook his head. 'I'm not sure what to say to that. It's like I don't know her any more, even before you showed me this she hasn't been my Gwennie for a while now.' He sighed wondering if there was a way forward for them. 'I need to speak with her.'

Ianto lead him though the Hub towards the cells. 'I wont lie, we have given her a truth potion so whatever she says she will believe is the absolute truth.'

'Might be a nice change.' Rhys muttered as he stepped though the door into the cells area.

'Watch out for Janet.'

Looking around Rhys jumped as a creature lumbered towards him with sharp teeth bared. 'What the bloody hell is that?'

'Rhys?'

He looked around and saw a tear streaked Gwen huddled in a cell. 'Gwen.'

'Why are you here? They had no right to bring you here and expose you to this world.'

'What world is that Gwen? The one where you try and shag your boss and shoot your co-workers?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Stop pissing me around Gwen. You've gotten too used to lying to me, fobbing me off like the idiot I obviously am.'

'There's stuff you don't understand.' She climbed to her feet, eyes pleading with him.

'Clearly since you're in a cell and I've just seen footage of you admitting you tried to murder someone you work with.'

'Fine. I don't work for special ops.'

'Well that's one lie down. And are you going to tell me I'm daft and you never had any intention of sleeping with Jack?'

'Of course I want to sleep with him he's gorgeous.' She slapped her hand over her mouth.

'Yeah, I'm finally getting the truth.' Rhys shook his head. 'Do you even see a future for us or am I just a habit you can't be arsed breaking?'

She felt tears spilling down her checks as there was no answer she wanted to give him.

'And how many times have you dropped your knickers for someone else while we were together?'

She bit her words out, not wanting to answer but unable to stop. 'I don't know.'

'Oh that's just bloody marvellous Gwen that is. Since we're playing twenty questions, what about trying to shoot Ianto?'

'He was in my way.' She was openly sobbing now. 'What have they done to me?'

'Given you a truth potion apparently. Christ Gwen, did you ever care about me?'

'Of course I care Rhys. You look after me and give me someone to come home to.'

'Oh good old reliable Rhys is it, his hearts in the right place but he's not that bright.' He spun around and threw his hands up. 'It's like I don't even know you.' He began pacing up and down as the rant began to build.

'You know what they asked me? They want me to help decide what happens to you because it effects me too. But I'm not so sure it does any more.'

'Don't leave me.' She stumbled towards the cell door and leaned against the perspex.

'Why the hell should I stay?' He waited but she said nothing.

Sliding down the cell wall she sat there sobbing.

He shook his head. 'You know what, I'm done.' He walked away and ignored her calling his name.

He waited outside the door to the cells and tried to catch his breath, looking up only when Ianto approached him.

'I'm sorry Rhys, I wish we could have met under better circumstances.'

'She tried to kill you to steal your bloke and you're trying to offer me comfort?'

Ianto shrugged. 'Of course.'

Rhys sighed. 'I never thought I'd see the day I said what I'm about to say. But my mother was right about that woman.' He broke down. 'I thought she was going to be the mother of my children, now I can't stand the sight of her. Seven years and I don't even know her.'

Ianto threw his arms about the broken man standing before him.

'And now you want me to tell you want to do with her.'

'Not if you don't want to. But if you stay with her then it effects you too and that is what we wanted to talk to you about.'

Rhys let Ianto lead him back to the conference room and he took the glass of brandy he was handed, tossing it back in one mouthful.

'Go easy, that's the good stuff.' Jack muttered as he splashed a refill for the shattered man.

'So apparently you're gorgeous and probably one of the few guys she hasn't slept with.'

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. 'Yeah, sorry about that. I mean I'm not sorry I didn't sleep with her but I'm sorry it all happened this way.'

'Whatever. I don't actually care what you do with her now. Wipe her memories and dump her on Barry Island or give her back to her parents or something.' He pushed the glass away. 'I'm done.'

'I can send Ianto home with you to help pack her things if you like.'

Rhys nodded. 'Yeah, thanks. Will he zap my memory too?'

'If you want.'

This time he shook his head. 'I'd rather remember if I could.'

Ianto sat between Jack and Rhys. 'It could be helpful. Either way we have to generate a cover story for whatever we decide for her.'

'Oh, right. Now we need to make a decision about what to do with her.' Jack looked at Rhys.

'How about the truth.' The heartbroken man suggested. 'She lost her job due to incompetence and I kicked her out because I found out she cheated on me. We load her crap into her car and she drives into the sunset.'

'Car crash effecting her memories?'

'No.' Rhys shook his head. 'I'm guessing there are things you don't want her to remember but how does the memory loss thing work?'

Ianto began to consider what Rhys might be asking. 'If we use magic Blaine or I can target specific memories leaving the rest, there are no gaps to trigger her to go looking for something that isn't there any more.'

'So do that. She can figure out what the hell she wants to do with no job and no relationship.'

'There was another idea I did consider.' Ianto began. 'The police don't want her back, this much has been made clear and without some sort of staged injury it would be more difficult to effect that. However, she could always be employed as a prison guard in a woman's prison. In England.'

Rhys laughed. 'We break up after she loses her job and the only one she can get is in England.' He clapped Ianto on the back. 'Oh I like you. Promise you'll stay in touch after all this.'

'Of course. We'll have to monitor you anyway.'

'Of course you do.'

By the next day Gwen's memories had been removed and altered so she now believed she really had been making tea and doing the filing on a secondment to special ops like she'd told Rhys so many months ago. Due to gross misconduct she had lost her job and Rhys, finding her cheating on him kicked her out of their flat. Leaving her and as much of her stuff as would fit in her car currently on the M6 heading for North Yorkshire and the job she had barely managed to line up at Askham Grange, woman's prison. The rest of her belongings were now in storage at her parents house.

The big surprise was Owen moving in with Tosh, and Diane renting his flat giving life and Torchwood a chance to settle into a new normal. Which is how Jack found himself sitting at Ianto's table for Christmas dinner with a smile on his face. His team had grown even closer and he enjoyed the warm hearted Rhys who turned up for Christmas dinner with home made bread and a lasagne. Unapologetic as he sat at the table with Torchwood. Ianto had been both detailed and explicit in his explanation around the benefits of keeping the logistics manager of Harwoods Haulage as a friend. The point by point presentation punctuated with blow jobs was a tool Jack hoped Ianto would consider for further such conversations moving forward.

The only thing left for Jack to do now, was wish everyone around the table a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. The curious matter of Gwen Cooper was now resolved.


End file.
